


One Last time

by MaryCrimsonWong



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryCrimsonWong/pseuds/MaryCrimsonWong
Summary: Fanfic para el concurso de @Nixarim basado en su fancomic de Good Omens "Before The Falling"Crowley hace una última visita a Lucifer antes del fin del mundo. Quizás esté cometiendo un error, pero es difícil resistirse al pecado en persona.
Relationships: Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One Last time

**One last time**

Viernes, un dia antes del fin del mundo.

Todavía no entendía cómo estaba yendo camino a verlo. 

Miles de años habían pasado, y ahora qué el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse, sentía que, al menos, quería despedirse de él, pues fuese cual fuese el destino de la Tierra, del cielo y del infierno, Crowley no quería mirar atrás. Para unos era el final, y para él iba a ser un nuevo comienzo.

Tarde o temprano, sus congéneres sabrían qué llevaba seis mil años confraternizando con un ángel, y no quería ni pensar qué posible castigo le caería por ello. Así que prefirió aparecer directamente en el Foso con un chasquido de dedos. Casi había olvidado lo lúgubre qué ese sitio podía ser. 

Se fijó en la maraña de cadenas que colgaban del techo, y se extrañó al ver que no había nadie allí. ¿Acaso se había ido?

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. AL darse la vuelta, vio a un demonio de largos cabellos negros, con unos retorcidos cuernos y unos inquietantes ojos qué lo miraban con el ceño fruncido. 

—Lucifer… Cuanto tiempo… 

—¿Kabaiel? ¿Eres tú?— El moreno estaba muy sorprendido a la vez que confuso.

—No… Ahora soy Crowley. Y no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre. Pertenece a alguien que ya no soy—le pidió con seriedad.

—Vale, de acuerdo, Crowley—recalcó con cierta burla— Te quedaba muy bien el pelo largo, una lástima que te lo hayas cortado. ¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita? 

—El mundo tal y como se conoce llegará a su fin en apenas un día. Me parecía maleducado no despedirme de ti, y a eso he venido. Feliz Armagedón— se volvió y echó a andar con su estilo desgarbado.

—Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a decir qué has venido aquí solo para decirme adiós?— le incitó Lucifer, y se apareció justo delante de Crowley, cerrándole el paso.

–Básicamente, si. Me alegra verte bien. Ahora, si me disculpas...— el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para continuar su camino, pero el otro demonio se lo impidió.

–Como si fuera a creerte. Han pasado más de 6000 años desde que nos vimos por última vez. Y vienes ahora, unas horas antes del fin del mundo, a regodearte de que tú eres libre y yo tengo que quedarme aquí por toda la eternidad. Admite que no me has podido olvidar.

–De hecho, hasta hace unos días no me había acordado de ti. Pero como quería dejar todos mis asuntos zanjados antes del Armagedón pues he venido. He cambiado mucho, Lucifer, y no sólo físicamente– 

–Mentira. Porque yo soy un pecado, y has venido a mí. Y eso solo significa que no has olvidado… Kabaiel– El demonio se lanzó a besar a Crowley, cogiéndolo por la nuca. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando se vio correspondido por su antiguo amante, aunque éste rompió el beso, intentando zafarse.

–Pero, ¿qué crees qué haces?– le gritó Crowley, visiblemente enfadado– Tus insinuaciones no me van a convencer esta vez, tenlo presente.

–¿Ah, no? Pero si has empezado tú, presentándote ante mí. Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya estoy cumpliendo mi castigo– Lucifer lo arrinconó contra la pared, y lo miró intensamente mientras deslizaba sutilmente una de sus manos por el torso de Crowley– ¿Acaso no podemos hacer una tregua y recordar tiempos mejores?– Acabó por agarrar su entrepierna, lo que sobresaltó al otro demonio, mientras inclinó la cabeza para besarle el cuello con un deseo voraz. 

–¡No, no hagas eso!– se negaba él, pero Lucifer lo conocía muy bien, y sabía cuáles eran sus puntos débiles. En cuanto sintió la lengua del moreno, se estremeció: estaba perdiendo la batalla que creía tener ganada. 

–¿Qué no haga qué?– le susurró Lucifer, cerca de su oído, el cual mordió sensualmente. A continuación, la mano que hasta el momento le acariciaba por fuera del pantalón, pasó a hacerlo por dentro de la ropa interior– Vamos, querido, si es el fin del mundo, ¿por qué no una última vez?

El gemido que salió de los labios de Crowley fue la firma de su derrota. 

–Para no querer, mira lo duro que se te ha puesto– se burló Lucifer, mientras lo masturbaba– Echaba mucho de menos esto. No es lo mismo en solitario, ya me entiendes...– El pelirrojo jadeó y lo miró con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza.

–¿Como quieres que no me empalme si no dejas de tocar? No soy de piedra– Crowley lo agarró por el pelo para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Por un momento, vio al Lucifer de hace tantos años, con aquella sonrisa torcida y la mirada de lujuria que le dedicó en la nébula. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, y literalmente estampó sus labios con los del otro demonio. 

Buscó su lengua y jugueteó con ella, notando a la vez como le desabrochaba la camisa y le quitaba la corbata. Lucifer se deslizó por el pecho de Crowley, besándolo despacio y bajando cada vez más, hasta que le sacó el endurecido miembro del pantalón y comenzó a chuparlo con avidez, arrancando varios gemidos a su compañero.

–Maldita sea… – le colocó la mano en la cabeza. Las piernas le temblaban, y sentía un escalofrío en la parte baja de su cuerpo– Es-espera, no vayas tan rápido, o voy a terminar ya mismo.

–Si que llevabas tiempo de sequía, ¿no?– se rió Lucifer, aunque se detuvo, y le indicó que se sentara, apoyándose en la pared– Tienes razón, además, no vas a ser el único en disfrutar– Se abrió la túnica para revelar que él también estaba muy excitado, y se sentó sobre sus piernas, haciendo que sus penes se frotasen, erectos. 

“Yo soy la manzana”. Joder, qué verdad. Su cuerpo era el pecado personificado.

Lucifer rodeó por el cuello a Crowley, mientras se inclinaba a besarlo y movía las caderas involuntariamente. Ahora era él el qué no podía reprimir los gemidos que aquel simple roce le provocaba. Y no ayudaba que el otro demonio hubiese agarrado la punta de su miembro y la frotase con el pulgar, notando como goteaba levemente.

–A ti también te ha afectado la “sequía”, ¿eh?– Crowley soltó una risita a la vez que le daba placer al moreno. Lucifer también rió, y se puso de rodillas sobre él, tanteando el pene de su amante para introducírselo por detrás. 

Ambos gimieron sonoramente , y Lucifer empezó a moverse sobre Crowley, primero despacio, y luego con más rapidez, demasiado excitado como para pensar con claridad. Se abrazó al pelirrojo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el clímax del momento. Él, por su parte, ayudó a Lucifer a moverse. 

–Sigue, ¡no te pares, Crowley!– el demonio estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, cuando su compañero pronunció unas palabras qué habría deseado no oír.

–A...Aziraphale…ya casi...– Lucifer se detuvo, fulminádolo con la mirada, y Crowley se tapó la boca con la mano. El silencio que se hizo era tan incómodo qué se podía palpar.

–¿Qué… qué has dicho?– le increpó el moreno, furioso. No obtuvo respuesta. Dio un puñetazo a la pared qué tenía delante, y se levantó, acomodandose la tunica– Osea, ¿que sólo querías cumplir la fantasía de follarte a ese estúpido ángel? Y como sabías qué yo no iba a negarme... ¿me has usado como un sustituto?

–Lucifer, espera, no, no es eso... –

–¿Sabes? Yo sí que no me he olvidado de ti. Cada maldito día, culpándome por abandonarte cuando ibas a caer. Creyendo que quizás debería haberme quedado contigo y no huir como un cobarde. Porque en el fondo, aunque te mintiese, llegué a quererte. De hecho, eres la única persona por la que he sentido algo de verdad desde mi creación...– Lucifer apretó los dientes, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, que no pudo evitar, pues dos lágrimas se deslizaron despacio por su rostro. Crowley bajó la cabeza– Lárgate.

–Lucifer, escucha…

–HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES.

Tras una última mirada de odio, el demonio se giró, con los puños crispados. El pelirrojo se volvió también, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, y tras pensar unos minutos, levantó la mano para chasquear los dedos.

–Espero que ese ángel sepa quererte de verdad– dijo Lucifer, sin mirar atrás. 

Crowley suspiró, decidido, y chasqueó los dedos, apareciendo delante de su flamante coche.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad antes del fin.

–Al final ha resultado qué no puedo obviar lo que siento por ti, Aziraphale.


End file.
